Piston Cup Racing Series
The Piston Cup Racing Series is a racing series championship that has hosted championships for decades, across several generations of racers and champions. The Piston Cup series is known to date back to at least 1951, where the Fabulous Hudson Hornet, Louise Nash, Junior Moon, River Scott and others competed in dirt tracks. In modern times, however, racers compete in large stadiums, with carefully maintained racetracks and immense space for spectators. Season history 1951-1953 seasons The 1951, 1952, and 1953 Piston Cup seasons were won by the Fabulous Hudson Hornet, during his prime. Hudson acquired three Piston Cup trophies, despite his philosophy that they are "just empty cups". During one race at the Thomasville Speedway, The Hudson Hornet quickly made his way to first place passing Louise Nash, Junior Moon and River Scott, but was pushed against the wall by a rookie racing for Re-Volting, the #300 car. But with quick thinking Hudson peformed a flip maneuver over him and crossed the finish line. Hudson achieved thirteen victories in 1951, twenty-seven victories in 1952, and twenty-two victories in 1953.These statistics can be found in descriptions of Hudson's racing history at Cars Land in California. 1954 season Hudson's prime ended when he received serious damage from an accident. The Daily Exhaust newspaper says, that it happend at Chicago. According to comics, that crash caused by his rival, Sammy, that sidewipped him out, Doc hit racer 57, somersault and landed on wheels, Sammy won that race and bacame a champion, but in Cars 3 shown, that while powersliding at Fireball Beach he lost control and rolled several times, receiving serious damage, after that he was hospitalized. His injuries rendered him unable to compete for the rest of the season. While Doc made a healthy recovery, when he returned wishing to race again, he was shunned in favor of newer and younger race cars, leading him to settle as a doctor in the small town of Radiator Springs, and choosing to hide his past. Prior to his accident, the Fabulous Hudson Hornet acquired sixteen victories in 1954. 2004 season According to Now a Word From Our Sponsor, that year Lightning McQueen and his hauler Mack debuted in Smell Swell team, but later he was replaced by a rookie, named Sammy Smelter. Fired McQueen and Mack met Rusty and Dusty Rust-eze, that searched a racer for season and Lightning with Mack joined the team. Comics tells a different story, that McQueen debuted in races to join the Piston Cup Racing Series. At first race McQueen knock Racer 99 and Racer 66 to overtake them, Racer 66 rolled over, McQueen overtook them and won. At next race McQueen accidently hit the wall and spin, but after pit stop he was able to continue race. After that race McQueen teamed up with Mack. McQueen searched a sponsorship very long, until Smelter, that in this story wasn't a rookie and raced for Rust-eze, involved in a serious accident and retired, after that McQueen and Mack joined racer. 2005 season The 2005 season saw seven-time Piston Cup champion Strip Weathers, constant runner-up Chick Hicks, and popular new rookie Lightning McQueen as the leading competitors. Known, that McQueen first time won at Glen Ellyn. The final race of the season, called the Dinoco 400, was held at the Motor Speedway of the South. The three leading racers all had a score of 5,013 points, meaning whichever of the three placed first would take home the Piston Cup and the coveted Dinoco sponsorship. Towards the start of the race, a large accident was caused by Chick Hicks with the intention of separating himself from the gaining McQueen. The accident involved every racer except for Weathers, Hicks, and McQueen, as the ladder skillfully managed to make his way through the crash without taking any damage. The other racers received damage however, such as Chuck Armstrong, who was taken out of the race by a tow truck. Subsequently, Lightning McQueen arrogantly refused pit stops, which allowed him to gain an entire lap advantage on the other racers, which continued into the final lap of the race. However, as McQueen rounded the final turn, his tires blew out, leaving him crawling to the finish line. The other racers caught up to him, and McQueen, Hicks, and Weathers all crossed the finish line at the same time, making it the first three-way tie in Piston Cup history. A tie-breaker race between the three was set to be held at the Los Angeles International Speedway. However, during Lightning's journey there, he fell out of his trailer and ended up in the small town of Radiator Springs, where he accidentally ripped up the road and was sentenced to community service. Once Lightning served his time, he was taken to the race, where he found it difficult to concentrate due to missing the friends he made while there. However, Lightning was joyful when he discovered that Hudson and the other townspeople had come to serve as his pit crew. Lightning, who had learned new abilities from his friends, utilized them during the race, which allowed him to hold up well against his two competitors, eventually taking the lead. Hicks, frustrated with constantly placing behind Weathers, performed a PIT maneuver on him, causing the seven-time champion to spin out of control and take heavy damage. McQueen, noticing similarities between Weathers' and Hudson's accidents, stopped just before the finish line and reversed up to Weathers, and helped him to the finish line, believing the old-timer should finish his last race. Despite being the victor, Hicks was booed for his actions, while McQueen was congratulated for his good sportsmanship. The Piston Cup logo was changed that year. 2006 season Weathers' retirement saw the rivalry between Lightning McQueen and Chick Hicks grow larger than ever before, with the media putting an emphasis on it. The 2006 season consisted of five races, taking place at five different stadiums; Palm Mile Speedway, Motor Speedway of the South, Sun Valley International Raceway, Smasherville Speedway, and Los Angeles International Speedway. After losing to McQueen in the first three races, Chick hired the Delinquent Road Hazards to steal Lightning's racing gear from Mack's trailer while he was traveling the Interstate. However, McQueen and Sheriff caught them, and they revealed their alliance with Hicks. At Smasherville Speedway, McQueen confronted Hicks, and the two agreed to have a four-race event, with races in Radiator Springs, Tailfin Pass, ankud Ornament Valley, followed by the final race at the Los Angeles International Speedway. The event was covered by Darrell Cartrip and the Racing Sports Network, and broadcasted live on television. Lightning won the three events in Carburetor County, and proceeded to defeat Hicks and win the Piston Cup trophy at the Los Angeles International Speedway. McQueen placed his trophy next to Doc's three Piston Cups on the windowsill of his clinic. 2007-2015 seasons Between 2007 and 2010, the Piston Cup was renamed the Hudson Hornet Piston Cup, in honor of Doc Hudson, who died of unknown causes, after his death McQueen's team leaved without crew chief, the logo changed as well. McQueen won the Piston Cup series in 2008 and 2009. 2010 season was won by unknown race car. Immediately following the 2010 season, McQueen was invited to compete in the World Grand Prix. Somwhere in that years many racers that competed in 2005 retired, leaving McQueen one of the oldest racers, that still competing in racing series along with cars like Murray Clutchburn who started in the 1980s and Todd Marcus who started before 2005. Later, Hudson Hornet Piston Cup was renamed back to Piston Cup and the logo was updated. Also, known, that in 2015 Brick Yardley won twice. 2016 season The season starts out with McQueen, Bobby Swift and Cal Weathers winning races and having a good time. At the Dinoco Light 350 in the Motor Speedway of the South Lightning won the race. On the next race at Rocker Arms International McQueen and Cal both went for first place at last lap with Cal being the winner. The Georgia Motor Speedway race was won by McQueen. At the Dinoco 400 at Copper Canyon Speedway McQueen was in the lead with Bobby second and Cal third but all three were beaten by rookie Jackson Storm. Storm also won in next race at the Motor Speedway of the South, Grandol Oil Co. Raceway, BnL Raceway, Rustbelt Raceway, In Sputter Stop 350, Data Shift 400 and at Heartland Motor Speedway, after the last one Cal Weathers retired from the sport racing by the tip of his uncle, many other veteran racers leave the sport too. Before the race at Los Angeles International Speedway, Bobby Swift retired too. After the race's start McQueen start to overtake others and even catch the Storm on last laps. When they both come to boxes, McQueen's pit stop was faster, than Storm's and Lightning take the lead. Jackson quickly catch with Lightning and said "Enjoy your retirement!" and took the lead, after that words McQueen slowed down and lost 2 positions. McQueen tried to catch Storm and the others, but he lost control and was sent into a roll which left him unable to compete, Lightning was hospitalized, while Storm proceeded to win the race and becoming the 2016 Piston Cup champion. 2017 season Following his accident, McQueen and Cruz Ramirez, were practicing and getting McQueen into shape with the goal of beating Storm at the Florida 500 at Florida International Super Speedway. Lightning missed all qualification sessions, because of this he would start dead last. First time after Doc's death McQueen had a crew chief, Smokey, former crew chief of Doc. After race's start McQueen began quickly overtaking others and making steady progress through the ranks. At the middle of the race new owner of Rusteze, Sterling, said to Cruz, that she should train racers, instead of watching the race, Lightning heard that in team radio and remembered, that Cruz dreamed to be a racer. McQueen forgot about the race and not noticing a big accident in front of him, he nearly crashed and continued the race. When all racers were called back to the pit, McQueen said, that Cruz Ramirez should back. McQueen asked to Guido to change her tires, Fillmore to refuel and Ramone to repaint her, after that he switched surprised Cruz at his place. Later, Lighting became her crew chief. Using tactics she learned while practicing with Lightning, Ramirez was able to overcome other racers. She even caught up with Jackson Storm, he attempted to distract her from winning and went as far as to push her against the wall, when she tried to pass him. Cruz preformed a flip over Storm, as Doc Hudson done in the 1950s and won the race, officially McQueen won a race too, because Lightning and Cruz raced with same numbers. After the race she signed with Dinoco with McQueen as her crew chief and choose number 51 as tribute to Hudson Hornet. Cruz continued to win races the rest of the season. Other seasons In The World of Cars Online, players could become a Piston Cup champion by competing in a series of races, which were held at Tailgator Speedway, Big Heartland Speedway, Backfire Canyon Speedway, Petroleum City Super Speedway, Motor Speedway of the South, and Los Angeles International Speedway. Races The Piston Cup races are big events sponsored by lots of trademarks and covered by the Racing Sports Network (RSN), which creates live televised broadcasts, in addition to providing other media coverage. Modern races take place at huge racing stadiums, which traditionally have oval-shaped tracks, although the shape may slightly vary from track to track, such as at the Los Angeles International Speedway. A Piston Cup championship consists of various races where the competitors earn points in relation to their placement in the final rankings of the event. At the end of the season, the car with the most points wins the championship, and receives a Piston Cup trophy, as well as sponsorship from Dinoco, a fuel brand closely associated with the Piston Cup series. Races can vary from 7 to 500 laps. Each competitor has a team of pitties, a crew chief and a hauler, which are sponsored, and may help the racer by giving advice via headsets, and by providing fuel and tire changes during pit stops. Speedways List of racers Former 300px-No image available.svg.png|#? - Darrel Draggered 300px-No image available.svg.png|#? - Dash Rallyman 300px-No image available.svg.png|#? - Buck Schooner Jimmy.Cables-00|#00 - Jimmy Cables OldRust-eze.png|#01 - Sammy Smelter Racer 1.jpeg|#1 - Unknown Number 4.png|#4 - Unknown Rusty_Cornfuel.png|#4 - Rusty Cornfuel JDEPOST.jpg|#4 - Jack DePost Racer 5.jpeg|#5 - Unknown SynerG Racer Nascar Type.jpg|#5 - Unknown Racer_6.jpeg|#6 - Unknown Bubba Wheelhouse.jpeg|#6 - Unknown Racer 7.jpeg|#7 - Unknown 8.jpg|#8 - Unknown Racer 8.jpeg|#8 - Unknown Dale earnhardt, jr.png|#8 - Dale Earnhardt, Jr. Racer 9.jpeg|#9 - Unknown Junior Moon.jpg|#11 - Junior Moon Mario andretti.png|#11 - Mario Andretti Combustr-02.jpg|#11 - Chip Gearings 12.racer.jpg|#12 - Unknown Racer 12.jpeg|#12 - Unknown GreenNitroadeCar.jpeg|#13 - Unknown 15-Easy-Idle.jpg|#15 - Unknown 17.jpg|#17 - "Jet" Robinson Darrell cartrip.png|#17 - Darrell Cartrip Swift.png|#19 - Bobby Swift BlinkrRacer.jpg|#21 - Unknown Stu.png|#23 - Sammy "The Studebaker" Brick Yardley.png|#24 - Brick Yardley Aiken_Axler.png|#28 - Aiken Axler Aiken Axler in Cars 3.jpeg|#28 - Phil Tankson 31.jpg|#31 - Terry Kargas Chuck_Armstrong.png|#33 - Chuck Armstrong McCoy.jpg|#33/#56 - McCoy Screenshot_113.jpg|#33 - Dud Throttleman RiverScottCars3Artwork.jpg|#34 - River Scott Banks.jpg|#34/33 - Banks Dirkson D'Agostino.png|#34 - Dirkson D'Agostino Dirkson D'agostino in Cars 3.jpeg|#34 - Unknown Kevin_Racingtire.png|#35 - Kevin Racingtire Eugene_Carbureski.png|#36 - Eugene Carbureski RebM.png|#36 - Reb Meeker Ryan_Shields.png|#39 - Ryan Shields Buck.png|#39 - Buck Bearingly CalWeathersCars3Artwork.jpg|#42 - Cal Weathers The king.png|#43 - Strip Weathers TGCastlenut.jpg|#48 - T.G. Castlenut FabulousHudsonHornetArtwork.jpg|#51 - Doc Hudson "Fabulous Hudson Hornet" Ruby_Easy_Oaks.png|#51 - Ruby Oaks Aikens.jpg|#51 - Aikens Vitoline spun.jpg|#52 - Unknown Claude_Scruggs.png|#52 - Claude Scruggs Joltsen zoom.png|#52 - Joltsen Truncan.png|#52 - Ed Truncan Johnny_Blamer.png|#54 - Johnny Blamer Clartkson.jpg|#54 - Clarkson 54.jpg|#54 - Tommy Highbanks Buck.jpg|#56/#34 - Buck BrushCurberpromo.png|#56 - Brush Curber Racer 57.jpg|#57 - Unknown Billy_Oilchanger.png|#58 - Billy Oilchanger Medford.jpg|#58/#63 - Medford James_Cleanair.png|#61 - James Cleanair Henderson.jpg|#63/#58 - Henderson Lee_Revkins.png|#63 - Lee Revkins Winford Bradford Rutherford.png|#64 - Winford Bradford Rutherford Zeb.jpg|#64/#74 - Zeb RPMracer.jpg|#64 - Unknown IMG 2897.PNG|#65 - Unknown EricIsmond.jpg|#67 - Unknown Manny_Flywheel.png|#68 - Manny Flywheel 68.jpg|#68 - Parker Brakeston Racer 70.jpeg|#70 - Unknown Floyd Mulvihill.png|#70 - Floyd Mulvihill Waldi.png|#70 - Unknown Misti_Motorkross.png|#73 - Misti Motorkrass RevNGoRacer.jpg|#73 - Unknown Turner.jpg|#74/#79 - Turner Slider Petrolski.png|#74 - Slider Petrolski Crusty_Rotor.png|#76 - Crusty Rotor Ken Carson.jpg|#76 - Unknown Haul Inngas.png|#79 - Haul Inngas BashmanCTVG.jpg|#79/#84 - Bashman Sage_VanDerSpin.png|#80 - Sage VanDerSpin RexRevler.jpeg|#80 - Rex Revler 82.jpg|#82 - "Trick" Quizzler Darren Leadfoot.png|#82 - Darren Leadfoot Darren Leadfoot 2017.jpeg|#82 - Unknown Davey_Apex.png|#84 - Davey Apex Riley.jpg|#84/64 - Riley Mac iCar.png|#84 - Mac iCar AppleRacer2.jpg|#84 - Unknown 006.png|#85 - Unknown Racer 86.jpeg|#86 - Unknown Chick Hicks.png|#86 - Chick Hicks Ponchy Wipeout.png|#90 - Ponchy Wipeout PonchyWipeoutCars3.jpg|#90 - Unknown MurrayClutchburnCars3.jpg|#92 - Murray Clutchburn Ernie Gearson.png|#93 - Ernie Gearson ErnieGearsonCars3.jpg|#93 - Unknown LouiseNashCars3Artwork.jpg|#94 - Louise Nash LightningMcQueenCars3.png|#95 - Lightning McQueen Greg Candyman.png|#101 - Greg Candyman LeeJr.png|#101/#117 - Lee Jr. Ralph carlow.png|#117 - Ralph Carlow Guenthercarsthevg.jpg|#117/#101 - Guenther Ralph Carlow 2017.png|#117 - Unknown Kevin Shiftright.png|#121 - Kevin Shiftright ClutchAidCars3.jpg|#121 - Unknown Suregrip.png|#121/#123 - Suregrip Masterson.jpg|#121/#123 - Masterson Todd arcus.jpg|#123 - Todd Marcus Cortland.png|#191 - Cortland Hollister.png|#282 - Hollister Re-Volting-300.png|#300 - Unknown Current IMG 0735.PNG|#00 - Unknown JacksonStormCars3Artwork.png|#2.0 - Jackson Storm Lori.jpg|#4 - Unknown No.5 car.jpg|#5 - Unknown Bubba_Wheelhouse-0.png|#6 - Bubba Wheelhouse Bandicam 2017-07-19 11-00-33-532.jpg|#11 - Unknown Easy Idle Next-Gen.png|#15 - Unknown Daniel swervez.png|#19 - Daniel Swervez Ryan_Inside_Laney.jpg|#21 - Ryan "Inside" Laney ChaseRacelott24.JPG|#24 - Chase Racelott Tim Treadless.jpg|#28 - Tim Treadless Cam.Spinner.jpg|#31 - Cam Spinner Ed Truncan.jpeg|#33 - Ed Truncan 34.jpg|#34 - Unknown Rich Mixon.png|#36 - Rich Mixon ViewZeenNextGen.jpg|#39 - Unknown 48R.png|#48 - Unknown Cruz_sponsorowana_przez_Dinoco.png|#51 - Cruz Ramirez 52.jpg|#52 - Unknown IMG 7883.PNG|#54 - Herb Curbler IMG_7929.JPG|#64 - Unknown 67-0.png|#67 - Unknown HJ.png|#68 - H.J. Hollis 70.jpg|#70 - Unknown IMG 7927.JPG|#73 - Unknown Next-Gen Vinyl Touppe.jpeg|#76 - Unknown GaskitsNextGen.jpeg|#80 - Unknown ShinyWaxNextGen.jpeg|#82 - Unknown Appel.png|#84 - Unknown BumperSaveNextGen.jpg|#90 - Unknown Car3.png|#92 - Unknown NextGenSpareMintRaceCar.jpg|#93 - Unknown NextGenLilTorqueyPistonsRacer.jpeg|#117 - Unknown AdamCrash.jpeg|#121 - Unknown Bandicam 2017-07-20 20-09-50-076.jpg|#123 - Unknown List of champions *1951-1953: Doc Hudson *1954: Sammy *Unknown years: Strip Weathers *2005: Chick Hicks *2006-2009: Lightning McQueen *2016: Jackson Storm *2017: Cruz Ramirez Logo history Old_Pisto_Cup_logo.jpg|1951-2006 logo Piston Cup logo.png|2006-2011 logo IMG 0292.JPG|2011-2017 logo IMG 0293.PNG|2017-present logo Trivia *The Piston Cup is based on the real world Winston Cup, awarded to NASCAR champions from 1971 to 2003. In 2004, however, NASCAR severed relations with Winston and the award became the Nextel Cup, quickly changing to the Sprint Cup after Sprint bought out Nextel. Incidentally, the Hudson Hornet competed in the Grand National era of 1950 to 1970. Title sponsorship with Sprint ended after 2016, merging with Monster Energy to create a new title, the "Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series", starting in 2017. Before 1950, in 1949 there was "Strictly stock". *In real life, contemporary NASCAR vehicles would not be able to compete against vehicles of the Grand National era. This is because modern NASCAR vehicles are spec, racing-built sedans with sophisticated racing technology whereas Grand National era cars are modified production cars. Today's NASCAR sedans would greatly outperform the stock cars of the Grand National era. Also, NASCAR safety technology has dramatically evolved since the Grand National era and thus drivers of such vehicles would be at a greater safety risk than those driving today's NASCAR sedans. Notes and references Category:Events Category:Organizations/Bands/Teams Category:Trademarks Category:Culture Category:Media Category:Companies